


What Have I Gotten Into?

by unicorpseboi



Series: Do You Remember? [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorpseboi/pseuds/unicorpseboi
Summary: Part Two of Do You Remember?This is New Kid/Kenny McCormick and I got the idea after playing South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Brief SPOILER ALERT I guess, but there's a line in the game thats said where Kenny as Mysterion makes a remark about how it's nice to not be the only one with actual powers and it gave me this idea for a fic. In this, since I didn't want to call the New Kid douchebag or butthole the entire time, I've named the kid Lucien.





	What Have I Gotten Into?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one being a bit short, it's a lot of dialogue but I wanted to try and establish something with this  
> Kenny's come over to have a talk with New Kid, but New Kid isn't sure if he trusts him enough to say anything.

When I walked into my house, I couldn't even say I was home before my mother rushed out of the kitchen to greet me with a practiced, over-the-top enthusiasm, “Oh hi, sweetie! I was just about to call you. One of your friends is here to see you.”

 

I gave her a hug and as I pulled away I could see the worry in her eyes. I never really brought anyone back to hang out with at my place since my parents always seemed to panic at the very thought of it, and lately my existence alone seemed to be the cause of their nonstop fighting. So when I saw that panicked expression on her face, I couldn't say I was too surprised. After all, a classmate whom I had never previously mentioned to them had just shown up out of the blue asking to see me, when I wasn't even home yet. I reassured her that it was fine and had Kenny follow me upstairs to my room. “Be safe you two,” my mom called up the stairs after us, “and don't hesitate to let me know if you both need anything.”

 

I walked into my room with Kenny following behind. “Shut the door behind you,” I asked - or rather, stated - as I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on my bed. “So, was there something you wanted?”

 

Kenny pulled his hood off his head and revealed a sly smirk along with a cut upper lip. “What~? Not even a thanks? I did keep the fatass from busting your lip instead of generously taking that punch, yknow,” he slipped his parka off and hung it on the back of my door, “Do your parents know?”

 

I laid back in an attempt to try and appear more nonchalant and disinterested than I was, "About the fight? Of course not. You beat me here, remember?”

 

He took a seat at my computer desk, “No, not the fight. I mean... _you know_...”

 

I quickly shot back up, eying him up and down. Did he overhear Wendy and I earlier? “No, I don't know.”

 

He sighed, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “I think you do know.”

 

My eyes darted away from him as my familiar panic began to set in. _He heard us, oh my god he heard us..._ “W-what...exactly...did you hear?”

 

“I didn't hear anything. I saw it. So, is this something I should be worrying about? Are you going to attack my friends or the town or turn all villain or something?”

 

The rising panic in my throat stopped cold in its tracks. _He didn't...hear? So how else did he..._

 

“Hey, earth to douchebag. Are you about to turn villain on me?”

 

“Wait. Wait, just...wait. What do you...? How do you – how do you know? I didn't think anyone else remembered.”

 

To my surprise he laughed. Like, genuinely laughed. “I told you, it felt nice to not be the only kid with powers, remember? Why would you think I forgot?”

 

I got up from my bed to pace as I felt the nervous energy return in its quest to consume me. “Because no one else seems to remember! Wendy did, but thats because she was the only one to really keep talking to me when school started again. Every one else got busy and our games became an after thought... right? And I've worked so hard to not be a problem for my parents, because _god_ the last thing I need is to move again. But _fucking Cartman – ”_

 

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Kenny sat up straight in the seat, “you're working yourself up. Hey, I agree, Cartman's a piece of shit fatass who stepped over the line today. He shouldn't have said anything about you today, but he did, and you totally had every right to kick him – ”

 

“But I didn't even mean to! Look,” I tried to take a deep breath to steady my voice, “Since you know, and since you remember; remember when we used to play superheroes? That, that thing I used to do?”

 

“Which thing? The sparks coming off your finger tips, the freezing and reversing time, or the super big attack thing that would wipe out half a block?” His face grew serious as he listed the last option. I tried to use my powers responsibly, but sometimes I would panic and just unleash and cause more damage than expected. It usually worked in my favor but once or twice I had used it against Kenny himself disguised as Mysterion, and I didn't need his glare to make me feel any more guilty over it. In a small voice, I uttered, “The last one...”

 

“And?”

 

 _I'm not a bad guy. I'm not, right?_ I shook my head and tried to change the subject. “Nevermind. You don't have anything to worry about. Just tell your friends to stop calling me Lucy. That's not my name.”

 

“I'll tell Kyle and Stan, but you and I both know I can't get Cartman to stop,” he shrugged nonchalantly before standing up, “If you want to talk about anything, you still have my number in your phone. I checked it. Also, you probably shouldn't leave it lying on the ground where anyone can pick it up. I'll see you at school Monday.”

 

Kenny took my cell phone out of his pocket and set it on my desk. _I must have dropped it when I kicked Eric._ I blushed when I realized that Kenny McCormick had search through my phone. Who knows what else he found...

 

He grabbed his parka from my door hook and put it on. Without another word, he left. I was dumbfounded. I quickly scooped up my phone and took a look at the damage. I unlocked my phone – and made a mental note to add a password – and immediately saw a change. Kenny had taken a selfie and made it my background. _How mature._ I checked the recently open apps to see if maybe he'd been ditzy enough to not destroy any evidence, and sure enough a single app was open. Notes. Kenny had written something for me to see. Before I could focus on what it said, I heard a pebble hit my window. I walked over to it and looked down to see Kenny blow me a kiss and a wink before he tugged his hood up over his face. My face instantly turned red I'm sure, if I could tell anything from the sudden heat that washed over me. I looked back at my phone.

 

_We should hang out sometime. I miss being your damsel in distress~_

 

Oh boy. What am I getting myself into?

 


End file.
